venturian_battle_headquartersfandomcom-20200216-history
Searching for Answers
Searching for Answers is an episode of Venturian Battle. Synopsis Robert Jacob catches a wild Babirusa, ties it to the ground, and proceeds to slice it vertically. Spreading the blood around it in a circle, Robert recites a demonic-sounding chant, before a purple portal opens, and Count Lionel arrives. Lionel, confused about his summoning, is confronted by Robert about why he injured a teenage girl. Lionel claims that he hasn't harmed any adolescents since his exile. Robert, unconvinced, asks Lionel why an ally of his was beaten by a glowing-eyed man as a child, with Lionel claiming it might've been Saad Ayman Nein. Robert, confused, is told the story of Nein's exile. Saad Ayman Nein was once a member of the Council of Lions, under the title of Count Liono. Liono was the greatest member, however, he wished for something more. Proclaiming he wanted to rule the universe, Liono was scolded by Count Liolla. Liono decided that he'd like to spread his message, and, to his surprise, was allowed by Lionel. However, when Liono did his speech, everyone started laughing each time he said something. It turned out that Lionel was actually having him speak in a comedy act, not an actual speech. Liono, infuriated, claimed he'd rather rule the universe than be apart of their council, and left, joining the Council of Simon, under the title of Simon Nine. The Council of Simon was formed of exiled members of the Council of Lions, who believed that the Council of Lionel was corrupt for not allowing them to take control of a mere universe in the vast, vast multiverse. Simon Nine trained to attack various planets across the galaxy, and eventually succeeded, eventually taking control of all the solid planets in a solar system. Nine, using his strength to obliterate one of the planets, obtained the power of duplication, allowing him to have up to fifty clones of himself at once. Simon Nine, wishing to claim Planet Venture, took on the alias of Saad Ayman Nein, and planned to get it into a state of disorder that would kill off the entire Venturian population. Beginning with the country of Venturia, he assassinated all of their political figures and spread false propaganda to get people of different religions to kill each other. However, he eventually got bored by the time his hired mercenaries, the Vepturegeng, had assassinated president Robin Jaycee. Lionel claims to know nothing more about Nein. Robert informs Lionel that he had seen Saad Ayman Nein while infiltrating a Vepturian bunker, and was told that Nein is still willing to cause chaos in Venture, and that nobody is safe. Lionel tells Robert that he'll try and stop Nein if he plans anything malicious, but doesn't make any promises, claiming that Nein's strength outweighs his own. Before Lionel leaves, Robert asks why Nein's eyes don't glow anymore, with Lionel informing him that Lions (even former ones) can stop their eyes from glowing upon taking control of a planet. Lionel goes back through the portal, which closes out. Robert informs Robyn Jade about the situation, claiming that Saad Ayman Nein was the one who robbed her. Jade is initially in disbelief, until being told that Nein had retracted his glowing eyes to avoid getting caught. Robyn isn't fully convinced, but takes his explanation with more than a grain of salt. In a post credits scene, Terrence does a similar ritual as Robert, albeit by slicing the Babirusa horizontally, and with more remorse. Lionel arrives to tell him that he did it incorrectly. Terrence doesn't seem to care, and tells Lionel that he's preparing something big that will require Lionel's help. Cast * Lex Lang as Robert Jacob * J.K. Simmons as Count Lionel * Haaz Sleiman as Saad Ayman Nein * TBA as Robyn Jade * Jonathan Groff as Terrence Jacob * Brendan as Serpent * Laura Bailey as Count Liolla Category:Episodes Category:Season Seven